


True Kegster Love

by caffeinatedlyyours



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Original Male Character is a bro, Perceived Unrequited Love, Temporarily Unrequited Love, kegster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatedlyyours/pseuds/caffeinatedlyyours
Summary: There is a special kegster coming up and because you’re amazing, you get asked. But unfortunately, by the wrong guy. Hint: It’s not Vernon. So, through some manly crying and heart to hearts, you get the guy of your dreams.





	True Kegster Love

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story has a potentially triggering scene with Vernon getting beat up for being gay, so if that bothers you, I advise you to stop right here. Otherwise, enjoy!
> 
> -Rin

“(Y/n)!” A voice behind you called. You stopped walking and turned around, curious and unfamiliar with the sound of this anonymous voice. The boy behind you had the bluest eyes you had ever seen. You had to stop and try to remember if you had ever seen anything so unnaturally blue before. They reminded you of the stark sapphire hues found in the rims of oil spills and they glittered like gemstones. As you took in the rest of his features, you realized that this was the boy who was part of your childhood and best friend, Vernon’s fraternity. 

“Hi Jason,” you responded, giving him a friendly smile. “Did you need something?”

He grinned back, loose and confident, like he had all the time in the world. “I was just wondering if you’d like come hang out at the keg tonight. We’re hosting a special one this year that requires a plus one and I’d like you to be mine.” 

Despite being Vernon’s friend for as long as you had, you’d never actually been to a frat party before and from what you had heard, it was usually really loud, full of alcohol, and behavior that could kill a preacher. 

Jason must have seen the doubt on your face, because he quickly added. “I promise that if you don’t like it, we can bail and I’ll take you to a really awesome ice cream place down the street that puts sprinkles on everything.” His smile turned goofy and he held out his pinky. “On my word.”

You smiled back at him, but your feelings were unclear. In all honesty, there was nothing wrong about Jason. You had talked to him a few times and he wasn’t like the typical bros, who pushed and shoved their way through the halls and generally made a ruckus all the time. He made you smile and sometimes laugh during your shared English lectures that seemed to drag on forever. But you knew that his personality or whether you actually liked him, wasn’t the real source of your hesitation, your heart snagged on the fact that it was Jason inviting you, and not Vernon, to this special keg party. Vernon was the guy you’d been in love with, long before you even knew what love was. 

But as you looked at his face, full of anticipation, and you found, you couldn’t say no. “Sure, I’d love to.”

He broke out into a shining grin, “awesome! I’ll see you at 7 tomorrow then?”

At that moment, an arm slung itself over your shoulders, pillowing you into a firm chest that radiated warmth. Without even looking, you knew who it was. No one radiated that much warmth or made you feel as safe. 

“Hey Vernon,” you greeted, turning your head to look at him. He flashed a dazzling smile that never failed to leave you lightheaded. Even after being his best friend for this long. God, you loved that smile. 

“Hey (y/n),” Vernon spoke softly, his chocolate eyes going soft around the edges. You two got lost in each other until Vernon grinned and broke the connection to acknowledge Jason. 

“Sup bro.” He greeted, fist bumping him. All the while, keeping his arm around you.

“Hey,” Jason returned. 

There was a slightly awkward pause before Vernon asked, looking between the two of you, “cool? So…what’s up?”

“Nothing,” Jason shrugged, still grinning widely, “just inviting (y/n) over to our keg tonight.”

Vernon frowned, his tone taking on bite. “As your plus one?”

Jason’s grin faltered a bit. “Yeah, why?”

“No reason,” Vernon said, as he tightened his hold around you. 

Jason’s grin flatted as his eyes tracked the movement of Vernon’s arm, “If you say so.” 

You were about to say something but you were cut off by Jason’s phone vibrating. Pulling it out of his pocket, Jason bit his lip as he read the text he had just received. Looking up, his harsh blues soften, “Sorry, I have to go. Can I get your number so I can text you more details?”

“O-of course!” You stumbled, stepping forward and letting Vernon’s arm drop as you pulled out your phone, about to give Jason your number, but Vernon grabbed your elbow.

“You don’t need it, cause I can just tell (y/n) the details. Since you know, I’m in the frat too.” Vernon said, tone menacing. 

Jason looked like he was about to protest, when his phone buzzed again, this time in several successions. He looked harried as he read through theses texts. “Okay, I’m sorry. I really have to go. I’ll see you tonight?”

“Y-yeah! Of course!” You stuttered, tripping over your words in your haste to get them out.

Both of you watched Jason retreating figure for a second before Vernon looped his arm back around you and pulling you tight against his side. You tried to ignore how right it felt. “Do you want to get lunch?” He asked, alright turning you both around. 

“Why ask if you don’t actually care what my answer is?” you teased, letting him drag you along.

He shrugged with a smile. “It’s not that I don’t care, it’s that I know your answer already. Cause I’m pretty sure you haven’t eaten yet. Am I right?” You stuck your tongue out at him. “That’s what I thought.”

You two settled into a comfortable silence as you walked to the cafeteria, but in that time, a question burned on the tip of your tongue. You wanted to be strong and not give into your weaknesses, but you needed to know. 

“Hey V?” 

“Hmmmm?” 

“Have you been asked? Or did you have plans to ask someone?” There was a certain monster in your heart that hoped the answer to both was no.

“To what?”

You rolled your eyes. “The keg you idiot.”

To your horrible relief, Vernon shook his head. “I haven’t been asked, but I actually had plans to ask someone.” Your heart sank. “But unfortunately, they’ve already been asked.”

Cursing your stupid heart for being elated, you forced yourself to frown. “Oh. Sorry V. That must have sucked.”

He shrugged, careful to keep his expression from showing too much. “I guess I was just late.”

You gently squeezed his hand “Don’t worry. You can find better. That person just doesn’t know what they missed out on.”

Vernon smiled, though albeit sadly, “I think it’s the other way around.” 

Your heart dropped. So, he did like someone, and by the sound of it, he liked them a lot. You should’ve known. There was no way that he could be in love with you.

~~~~~~

After lunch, you decided to go to the frat with Vernon as you didn’t see any point in going back to your dorm room when you would need to be at the frat later tonight anyway. 

Kicking the door shut behind you, you tossed your backpack on the floor and stretched your back. “Hey man, are you going to shower before the party?”

Vernon looked up from his laptop, “Um, Probably. Why?”

“I was planning on, didn’t want to use up all the hot water if you were also going to.”

“Thanks for being considerate.” He rolled his eyes but smiled. “Are you going now?”

“No, I’ll go in a few hours. Planning to knock out some homework first.”

“Sounds like a plan.” He said, returning to his laptop. 

But as the hours passed and the sounds of party preparations grew louder, Vernon grew antsier and only answered in short snappy sentences.

Eventually, it came time for you to shower. “Hey, can I borrow some clothes and your towel?”

“Yeah.”

You frowned at his tone. Not like it hasn’t been that way for the past hour, but it still stung. “Are you okay?”

“Yep.” He said, popping the p.

“You don’t seem okay. Are you sure?”

“Yep.”

“You know you can talk to me about anything, right? Like if something’s bothering you, I’m here for yo—”

“Oh my god! I said I’m fine. Drop it.” He interrupted you.

You flinched at the harshness of his words. “Okay. Sorry.” You said quickly, darting out of the room to the bathroom down the hall. As you stepped into the stream of water, tears welled up in your eyes and dripped down your face. You had a heavy ache in your chest from Vernon’s harsh words and no matter how you tried to console yourself, it wouldn’t go away. And even when the water grew cold, the tears wouldn’t stop. 

“Oh, grow up. He doesn’t like you,” you harshly told yourself, angrily wiping away the tears and yanking on Vernon’s clothes. Usually the smell of his detergent soothed you, but now they just made you cry harder. Trying to take deep breaths, you caught sight of yourself in the mirror. You looked like a wreck. Your eyes were red and puffy from the constant rubbing and your nose wasn’t fairing much better. You were about to splash some cold water on your face, when there was knocking at the door.

“Hey! Is there anyone in there?” 

You froze, as Jason continued knocking. Fighting to keep your voice sounding normal, you said evenly, “Yeah! Just a second.” Gathering your clothes and Vernon’s towel, you stepped out, keeping your head down, hoping that Jason wouldn’t notice how red your eyes and nose were.

“Oh hey Alex! Sorry, I jus—” Jason stopped talking abruptly, before gently tilting your face upwards. Concern quickly spread over his features, “Okay, come on.” He said, taking your hand and guiding you back into the bathroom. Locking the door, he turned around. “What happened?”

You opened your mouth to speak, but a new wave of tears overtook you. Jason wordlessly opened his arms and you shuffled forward, crying into his chest. “It’s okay. Let it all out,” Jason said, keeping his voice soft and running a hand soothingly through your hair. “I’m right here. Just let it out.”

Sometime later, your tears slowed and you could stop hiccupping enough to breathe properly. You slowly withdrew from Jason’s arms, leaving behind a wet patch of tears and snot. “Oh god, I’m sorry,” you said in a wobbly voice, new tears forming.

“Hey hey, it’s okay. It’s fine. I can change. My room is just down the hall,” Jason reassured, cupping your face and using his thumb, he gently wiped away the tears.

A brief period of silence followed as you further tried to collect yourself. “Sorry I cried all over you.” You apologized again.

“It’s okay. Do you want to talk about it?” Jason asked his voice patient and without pressure. You knew if you refused, he wouldn’t push the issue. But you figured he deserved to know.

“Yeah, I, um, think I would.” 

“Okay,” Jason responded, still patiently waiting.

“I, um. I…”

Still waiting.

“Um…I.”

Waiting.

“I like Vernon!” You blurted out. 

He blinked, slowly processing. 

You powered through. “I like Vernon, and he was being mean and that’s why I was crying. And I’m sorry, cause I know I said I’d go to this keg with you, but really I just couldn’t say no at the time, and I secretly was sad that he didn’t ask me. Because I like him so much. But I’m pretty sure he doesn’t like me. And I’m sorry, but I just can’t go with you to the keg, and like you’re such a great guy, and like I wish I liked you too, and like—”

Jason held up his hand, effectively silencing you. “(y/n).”

“Yes?”

“I already knew.”

“You did?”

“Yeah, it’s pretty obvious. You both look at each other like you’re soulmates. And I’m pretty sure you two are. And I wasn’t going to ask you, but I had a crush and you weren’t spoken for, so I hoped. But seriously, Alex, I’m not upset and I’m certainly not going to get in the way of your relationship with Vernon. You two are meant for each other. So, I really don’t think you have to worry about him not liking you back. I mean, just the way he talks about you. Best friends don’t talk like that. Lovers do.”

“You really think so?” You dared to hope.

Jason smiled. “I know so.”

“Oh my god.” You ran a shaky hand through your hair, trying to process with Jason had just said.

“Just go tell him how you feel. Ask him to the keg. I know for a fact that he’s been turning down every proposition.”

You instantly felt guilty. “What about you?”

He shrugged and winked. “I’ll drink my sorrows away.”

“I’m sorry…”

“No, none of that. You deserve to be loved by the one you love. Now go.” He said, giving you a light shove. “I’m dying to pee and you cried for like ever. And your eyes have stopped being red and puffy. So, if my bladder wasn’t enough incentive, there you go.”

You rolled your eyes, but let him push you out of the bathroom. Taking in deep breaths, you steeled yourself and walked down the hall, back to Vernon’s room. Opening the door, you slipped inside. Vernon was sitting on his bed, but he stood up the moment he heard you. His face was incomprehensible. All that confidence you built up crumbled. Even when you first met him, he was never a mystery to you. Now it felt like he was just out of your reach and it frightened you.

“The shower’s open.” You said dumbly, unable to think of anything better to say.

“Okay,” he nodded, his face still incomprehensible. It left you with doubts. Maybe Jason was wrong. Maybe now wasn’t the time to tell him. 

“Yeah, so…” You racked your brain for an excuse. “I’m going to head out and see if they need any help setting up.” And with that, you turned back around and grabbed the doorknob. You had already begun twisting it when you heard Vernon mumble something behind you. Untwisting, but keeping your hand on the doorknob, you said over your shoulder. “What?”

Vernon looked pale and obtusely uncomfortable. Your heart clenched and you immediately let go so you could fully turn around. “Hey V, are you okay?” you asked, moving closer. Vernon tensed as you got closer, but allowed you to take his hands.

Vernon shakes his head and mumbles something again. 

“V, you gotta speak up. I can’t hear you.” You try again.

“D-don’t…don’t go.” He faintly says, looking up it cloudy eyes.

“What?”

“Don’t go to the dance. Don’t go to the dance with Jason.” He says, firmly.

You frown, unable to believe what you were hearing. “What? Why?”

His forehead creases. “Because…because you’re the person I wanted to ask.”

“What?” you let go of his hands and step back. Your emotions fumbled around inside you. Surprise, confusion, relief, love. 

Seeing your stricken face, Vernon rushed. “I wasn’t planning to tell you. I was just going to let you go to the keg none the wiser, but then I thought about seeing you and Jason together and I made myself sick,” he took a step closer and placed his hand on your cheek. “And I knew I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I let you walk out those doors. Knowing that you were going to go to someone else. Not when I love you so much.”

Taking a deep breath, you spoke evenly. “Well, you can rest assured, cause I’m not going to go to the keg with Jason.”

“What?” It was Vernon’s turn to be surprised. “What do you mean?”

“Long story, but the short version is that he saw me crying and had an intuition that you liked me and clued me in on it.”

“You were crying?” 

“…yeah…”

“Damn. I’m not Sherlock, but I’m willing to bet that I was the cause of it.”

“…yeah…”

Vernon sighed and got even closer. “I’m so sorry for my tone earlier and I’m also sorry for all the other times.”

“Other times?”

“Again, I’m no Sherlock, but I’m certain that this wasn’t the first time I made you cry.”

You nodded.

“I’m so sorry.”

Tears pricked to your eyes and you asked softly. “How long?”

“What?”

“How long have you liked me?”

Vernon smiled. “Since I first saw you. It was love at first sight.”

“V, I—”

“I know. I’ve always known.”

Bewilderment flashed through your body. “Then why? Why didn’t you say anything?”

Vernon sighed heavily, before taking a step back and leading to you to the bed. “Because despite the openness of this campus, there are still many people who take issue with others being gay.”

You nodded prompting him to continue.

“Well, during one of the kegs, I was chatting up this other boy and things got pretty heated between us. And someone at the party had a problem with this apparently. He shoved us apart and started yelling slurs at the both of us and the boy that I was talking to started crying. And when I stepped in to tell that guy off for being a prick, he punched me in the face and started really beating me up. If it hadn’t been for my housemates, I would’ve been in really bad shape.”

You frowned, remembering that time when you didn’t see Vernon for 2 weeks. He had refused to Skype you or meet you in person, claiming a cold. “Was this before the time I didn’t see you for 2 weeks?”

Vernon blinked. “Yeah actually. I’m surprised you remembered that.”

“Dude. It was the worst 2 weeks of my life.”

You were rewarded with one of those smiles that you loved so greatly. “Me too,” Vernon replied, but the memories of that night and 2 weeks melted it away. “Following that night, was when I decided that I wasn’t going to tell you about my feelings. If I couldn’t even protect some kid that I had just met, how could I protect you? Someone that I truly and deeply cared about and loved from the bottom of my heart. I couldn’t selfishly endanger you like that. So, I ignored my feelings for you. And I would’ve kept ignoring them, but I saw your face before you left my room. That flash of hurt. And that’s when I knew that no matter what, I needed to tell you how I felt before it was too late. Even so, I still have a heavy heart about the potential danger that could come of this.”

You shook your head. “No way. You and I are always stronger together and you can’t take back what you said now. I won’t let you.” Vernon chuckled. “In any case, I love you. Truly. And should any adversity come our way physical or not, I’d rather face it head on with you, than to pretend like you aren’t my whole world. Love always wins. So, whatever comes, I’m right here with you.”

Vernon grinned like an idiot and held out his hand solemnly. “Well, in that case, I going to do something I should done ages ago. (Y/n), will you be my plus one to not only this kegster, but for life?”

Happy tears welled up in your eyes. “I would be honored to.”


End file.
